Agricultural vehicles, such as tractors, commonly have a large radiator positioned at the front end of the engine compartment, beneath a hinged hood, to cool the engine coolant. In addition, further heat exchangers such as an intake charge intercooler or an oil cooler may be positioned forward of the engine coolant radiator. In combination, these various heat exchangers will be referred to herein as a cooling package.
Between them, the heat exchangers of the cooling package give off considerable amounts of heat. It is desirable to ensure that the heat emitted by the cooling package does not heat the engine intake air as this would reduce engine efficiency. For this reason, it has previously been proposed in US2004/262061 to design the engine compartment in such a manner as to provide a bypass path that allows intake air admitted into the engine compartment through a grille in the hood to reach the engine without being heated by the cooling package.
Agricultural vehicles often operate in an environment where dust and other particulate matter are suspended in the air and the cooling package is therefore prone to blockage. For this reason, the heat exchangers are therefore often movably mounted relative to one another in order to allow for the cooling package to be cleaned.